


Five Reasons to Flirt

by MelancholyMemories



Series: Path Not Traveled [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMemories/pseuds/MelancholyMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is the biggest flirt in Paris, but his favorite flirting partner is his Lady. So he writes a list of the five reasons why she's the perfect candidate. Part of 'The Path Not Traveled' series. (Which I highly recommend you read first.)</p><p>Crush Swap AU. Primarily LadyNoir. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons to Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly LadyNoir with a bit of Adrinette and technically some Ladrien too. 
> 
> This is a one shot from my very own Path Not Traveled AU. Like I said in the summary, it's HIGHLY recommended you read that fic first. While this one can certainly stand alone, TPNT gives you better insight into the crush swap situation. AKA Adrien likes Marinette and Ladybug likes Chat Noir. Either way I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. In this fic you'll see that Adrien has both Ladybug and Marinette's phone numbers. A reader pointed out they can't be the same because he'd always get texts or calls from only one name, so I think Ladybug's texts go through an app that delivers them that way and vice versa. Perhaps I'll expand upon it later.

When Adrien took up the mantle of Chat Noir he was thrilled with the freedom that came with it: the joy of free falling and diving, the rush of adrenaline from running headfirst into danger, the carefree attitude about his appearance, and mostly, the ability to say or do what he wanted and not be scolded for it. It was liberating to be in the public eye and not to have to carefully plan his every sentence or gesture. With each transformation he made sure to take full advantage of this freedom of speech, and his absolute favorite thing to do with this new found freedom, was flirting.  
   
To Adrien, flirting was practice. It was the ability to teach him how to say things that were normally out of his comfort zone. It was friendly often meant very kindly, which he liked. He also hoped it might give him some practice in order for him to talk to his crush from school, Marinette, that being should he ever chalk up the nerve to do so.  
   
Even though Adrien was very soft spoken, it was no secret amongst the citizens of Paris that Chat Noir was a flirty fellow. With his cat like grin, clever retorts, and sly winks he was a self-proclaimed “Cat-sanova”.  He always had a compliment for any female reporters or photographers, and was always very generous with blowing kisses to both fans and haters, and he’d even been known to drop a pick up line on an akuma or two. Yet, his favorite of all his flirting partners was Ladybug.

Adrien wasn’t positive at first as to why his lady had made such an ideal flirting partner. In the beginning he’d chalked it up sheerly to how much they were around each other, but as the years went on, and the flirting became more frequent, he knew that there must be more to it. So one day, whilst sitting in his room doing homework, he took out a notepad and a pen and came up with five reasons why Ladybug made the ideal flirting partner.

 

Number One: He Trusted Her The Most

Ladybug had long been his crime fighting partner, and their level of camaraderie, trust, and synchronization was unbeaten by any other duo in Paris. If he were to fall she’d always be there to catch him, and vice versa. He would trust her with his life. Even though they didn’t know their secret identities, he sometimes considered that in itself to be the greatest form of trust between them, that even though they didn’t know each other fully, they still fought crime side by side every day.

Trust is what made her the perfect candidate to flirt with! He could expect her to be honest about what lines she liked and didn’t like. He could also trust her to not be offended or creeped out when he sometimes did go a bit too far, and he could be assured that she would both take the compliments and still understanding that it truly was all a playful banter.

His mind was drawn to a particular instance in which he saw how much she trusted him.  
__

He couldn't believe how grueling this akuma was turning out to be. You would think after two years of facing off with akumas it might become second nature. Yet this was proving to be one of the most challenging foes yet. 

A failed flying student was now terrorizing the skies of Paris in his plane. He referred to himself as Le Pilote and was attempting to cover the city with a hypnotizing gas in his exhaust fumes, causing Ladybug and Chat Noir to wonder how they could manage to take down this airborne attacker. 

The two were standing atop the Arch de Triomphe glaring up at the sky. The akuma steadily made his way over the rooftops, leaving the toxic gas in his wake. There was little time before the pair would be caught up in it too, bending to the mindless will and forced to give their miracles to Hawkmoth. 

"You have to launch me," Ladybug directed to her partner.  

"Launch you?"

"With your staff," she explained. "I'll hold onto the end and you release it into the sky. We’ll have to time it perfectly, but I think I can get onto the hull of the plane and take him down from there.”

His eyes went wide. Was she nuts? Ladybug was brilliant but this sort of stunt could very easily backfire.

"You could fall.” 

"I won't," she replied instantly, determination steady in her voice. 

“No,” he lowered his voice pleadingly. “But if you do?"

She offered him a light smile in consolation.

“Well then, you’ll be there to catch me, won't you?" . 

He was taken aback by the trust in her voice. He had once been told that the ultimate gift a person could give was their undivided trust, and here she had practically given him care of her her life. Then again, she always had done so, from the moment they met. 

He replied with a dashing smile and a flirty wink as both a present and a promise. 

"Always! This cat is ready to catch any falling damsels."

She rolled her eyes a bit at that one  
.  
"I'm no damsel, chaton."

"No? I suppose not. You are not one to ever need saving my lady, but it doesn't change the fact that I'd come to your rescue any day of the week. You only need call me."

The tiniest of blushes crossed her face, but her expression was completely sincere, "I will."

With that she grabbed the end of his baton and shot off into the sky to take down the akuma.   
__

Oh yes, his lady trusted him explicably, and trust was key in a healthy relationship.

 

Number Two: She Reminded Him of Marinette

Ever since Nino had brought up the subject of Marinette and Ladybug baring a slight resemblance, Adrien had been unable to fully get the connection out of his head. He would do his best to brush it off, but every now and then, his Lady’s big blue eyes would gaze into his own, and all he could think about is how similar that azure gaze was to his crush’s from school.  
   
So who better to try out compliments on than another petite, dark haired beauty? He’d done his best to note the particular lines that made her blush, and then filed them away into the back of his memory so that he could use them eventually with Marinette. Not that he was ever bold enough out of costume to do so…  
   
However, this realization had wound up being a double sided coin. He also had to watch himself from not getting too wound up over Ladybug’s appearance. After all, his heart was very loyal and dedicated to Marinette. 

‘You’re not dating her though,’ a little voice in the back of his head tried to remind him. As the saying would go, he wasn’t on a diet so he was allowed to still look at the menu… 

But the whole thing still seemed to cause his heart and brain more trouble than it was worth. So, he did his best to make sure his flirting was strictly practice. Yet that proved to be tough.  
___

About a year into their hero duties, the crime fighters decided that doing at least a weekly patrol would be a good idea to help reduce other crime rates in the city. They didn't always patrol together, but on a particularly lovely night, they decided they'd both enjoy the fresh air and opted to go for a rooftop stroll together. 

The fading hues of the sunset added a beautiful ambiance for the pair who currently sat atop a hotel roof, gazing at the city below, with the Eiffel Tower gleaming in the distance. 

They talked quite a bit about their civilian lives that night, being careful not to divulge too much. Ladybug had a beautiful giggle that escaped her lips often, and Chat felt a pang of guilt strike him at how his thoughts would flit to Marinette's face every time she would do so. 

After a few hours, the sun had finally dipped away completely, turning the pink and purple sky into a sea of black littered with twinkling stars. Yet, the couple was so engaged in both their work and conversation that they had hardly noticed until Ladybug let out a yawn. 

"It's getting late," she observed. 

"So it is," Chat agreed, stretching before standing up to offer her a hand. "Shall I walk you home?"

She accepted the hand but declined the offer. 

"You know you can't."

"Do I? Will seeing your home reveal that much about who you are?" he teased. 

"Yes," came her serious reply. 

"Ah," he chuckled. "Then I won't press the issue."

"Thank you."

He looked down at her, bathed in nothing but starlight, the resemblance to Marinette seemed to be weirdly uncanny. He thought it would be the other way around, that the more she was obscured the more the connection would fade, but here she stood looking more like her than ever. The way her eyes shone through her thick lashes, the moonlight illuminating the freckles on the brim of her nose and reflecting off the dark tendrils of her hair were driving his thoughts wild with hope and possibility. 

"Chat?" She called to him breaking him from his trance. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong, my lady?" he heard himself croak. 

"You were staring at my face very intensely," she explained, worriedly. "I just thought something was bothering you."

"Quite the opposite," he said automatically, not sure where it was coming from. "You never bother me, only intrigue me."

She was thankful the darkness was hiding how red her ears and cheeks were. 

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you're a very intriguing lady,” he paused. “In more ways than you know..”  
___

While she would never fully understand what he meant by that, that sentence always played in the back of his own mind every time even a small action of hers reminded him of Marinette, and it would never cease to make him wonder. 

 

   
Number Three: It Was Adorable How Flustered She Could Get

During their very easy stages as crimefighters, he would often notice how Ladybug would get very flustered when he would flirt with her. For a short while, he wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing, but when she’d once attempted to stutter a compliment back, he thought it was certainly a good thing.

His suspicions were somewhat confirmed by the media and one Alya Cesaire when they began voicing their speculation that Ladybug may have a crush on him. This news fueled his fire a little more than it should have. His poor companion was then flooded with flirting for the next several months afterward. 

Thankfully, she’d started to become more comfortable about it as their partnership went on, and not too long after their first year as a crime fighting duo, she’d managed to get herself almost completely under control.

However, that wouldn’t stop him from attempting to rile her up. It became a little game to see if he could get a blush, or a stutter, or a stumble out of her. A game, he knew, she was secretly delighted to play.

___

They'd been partners for three years, now. Where had the time gone? Yet, with each passing day and each new akuma their partnership only grew, and steadily they managed an easy routine. Patrol on Wednesdays nights and Saturday afternoons, assuming prior engagements didn't conflict, a steady stream of communication to help with upcoming interviews, impending akumas, and the damage after, and of course they'd maintained a simple after battle routine as well. Standard fist bumps were in order, followed by hurried goodbyes before darting away. 

Chat once questioned her on patrol if she thought it was all becoming monotonous. 

"Not one for routine, chaton?" she teased. 

"I don't mind routine," he countered. "But I must admit, I enjoy a little variety every now and again."

"The different akumas aren't enough for you? Personally I found the dentist who became “The Tooth Fairy” to be a bit creative," she fired back with a laugh. 

“Yes, Bugaboo, but our routine is growing a little stale wouldn't you agree?"

"Then what do you propose?"

"Perhaps different patrol locations," he suggested, using the hotel rooftop as a balance beam. 

"Have anywhere in mind?" 

"What about Notre Dame on alternating Wednesday's," he suggested. "I hear the views are pretty romantic."

He didn't miss the way her face began to light up. 

"W-why does it need to be romantic?"

He didn't miss the way she'd stuttered either. Oh, it was play time… 

"Why not my lady? You are the symbol of both luck and love. Should you not then have the most romantic views in all of Paris?"

"Patrols aren't romantic," she stated simply. 

"No?" he feigned hurt. "But I've been trying so hard."

She choked on air, sputtering terribly, "What?! Why?"

"Why indeed?" He winked. 

Her face switched from embarrassed to angry in an instant. He did always love how expressive she was. 

"You're toying with me."

He looked offended. 

”Who me? Never!"

"I'm no fool. You're playing that game again aren't you? You're trying to rile me up!”

"You're catching on," he grinned. "In that case, I'm guilty. It had been a little while since the last time. To be honest my lady I was afraid you would have picked up on it sooner." 

She groaned. 

"I can't believe I still fall for it."

"But I love when you do. You're so adorable when you're flustered," he purred. 

She shook her head at him. 

"Oh no you don't. I'm not falling for it again." 

"Falling for what? That time I was being honest."

When she'd turned redder than her suit, his laughter had rang out through all of Paris. It was still way too easy sometimes.   
___

 

Number Four: She Was Amazing, So Why Not?

There was no denying what an absolutely amazing person she was. After all, it takes an incredible person to save Paris on a daily basis. She was selfless, heroic, and utterly unstoppable. Not to mention her athletic ability and prowess were not to be beat. Plus, she was gorgeous and age did nothing but help her in that regard.

“You’d be stupid to not flirt with her,” Adrien told himself one day as a pep talk after struggling about his feelings for both Marinette and Ladybug. “Not to mention you’re the only one in the world who really gets the opportunity to do so.”

Sure she had lots of fans who would shower her with praise and attention and try to woo her romantically, but there was no one that could quite worship her the way Chat Noir could, and he made sure she knew that.  
___  
Once, on a Saturday patrol, a man had attempted a robbery at an empty bank. It was a quick and easy fight once the two superheroes had arrived on the scene, but that didn’t stop the press from arriving instantly. Just as Ladybug was loading the criminal into the police car, she and Chat were suddenly swarmed by camera flashes and reporters abuzz with questions. 

Thankfully, after dealing with the press many times, they were now seasoned professionals at handling these impromptu sessions, but it didn't make them any more enjoyable. Chat could often notice his Lady's eyes flicking to and fro in disinterest. He glanced at her several times noticing how often she looked around. Until finally, she stopped, eyes locked on a target. Her interview was then halted mid-sentence. 

"Excuse me," she said, elbowing her way through the reporters. 

Figuring something must be wrong, he followed her. Weaving his way through the reporters, he could see on the sidewalk a short distance away was a small girl. She was probably no more than seven years old and her big brown eyes were filled with tears. 

Ladybug went to her instantly scooping her into a hug as Chat did his best to distract the press. 

"What's wrong?" Ladybug asked the small girl, gently. 

"I've lost my mommy," the child managed through her sobs. "We were walking in the park, but she went to get us ice cream and now I can't find her."

"Shh," Ladybug comforted wrapping her into a hug. "I'm here, now. What is your name?"

"Gabrielle," she squeaked wiping her tear stained face. 

“Okay, Gabrielle. Can you tell me your mother's name?" 

"Victorie."

Ladybug stroked her hair, "Very good, and what does your mother look like? Do you know what she was wearing?" 

Gabrielle nodded, "She tall and has short blonde hair. She's wearing a white shirt and purple scarf."

"That's wonderful, Gabrielle, you've been very helpful."

Ladybug then turned to her partner who was successfully shooing away the press. 

She called out to him, “Chat Noir, think you might be able to help our little friend out, and look for her mother?"

Chat turned from his current work and saluted, "Of course, I'll have her back in no time, Mon Cherrie.”

He leaped away.

"I'll stay here with you okay?" Ladybug assured the little girl. 

Thankfully Chat was successful in both warding off the press and locating Gabrielle's mother who was in the midst of giving her daughter's description to a police officer. 

Mother and daughter were soon reunited, and Gabrielle (whom Chat had just noticed was donning a Ladybug shirt) gave them thank you kisses as goodbyes, before heading home hand in hand. 

"How did you do it?" Chat asked incredulously. "How did you see her with all those people around?"

"I'm alert, mon minou," she stated simply, shrugging. "I always have to be."

"No you're amazing is what you are. I don't think I would have ever noticed something like that."

She didn't blush, surprisingly, but just smiled gently at him. 

"I care a lot about my city. I try to protect it in any way I can. You care too, you just weren't in the right position to see it."

"You give me too much credit," he insisted. "I mean it though, you are incredible- the greatest gift Paris could ask for."

Her smile told him how much she understood his sincerity in that statement. Her hug made him understand how much she appreciated it. He made a mental note to dote upon her more often.  
__ 

 

Number Five: She Would Sometimes Flirt Back

In the early stages of their relationship as crime fighting partners, Chat would hardly say that he and Ladybug could be considered flirting partners too. She could barely manage a sentence around him if they weren’t in the heat of battle, so he often had to do all of the talking. However, once she began to break from her shell, it was often he who started to become the awkward mess.  
   
It started with little compliments or retorts back on her end, before developing into her own witty remarks and sly winks. He’d tripped both over his shoes and words on several occasions. Utterly shocked at the things she had now become bold enough to say.  
   
This was what would often make him the most conflicted over his feelings for Marinette, but there was no way in hell he would ever deny that he enjoyed it. His teenage boy hormones would never let him. Especially on the rare occasions when it was she who became the really flirty one.  
_____

On a particular Sunday afternoon, while Nino had been away with family on a trip to the countryside, Adrien had found himself incredibly bored. He'd been trying to come up with a way to potentially ask Marinette on a date, but every time he'd attempted to call her he'd quickly shoved his phone away and buried his head in the pillows. He’d finished all the levels of his new video game last week and had done all of his homework, so those were out of the question. He’d tried shooting a basketball, doodling, and reorganizing his closet, but none of them did anything to help him with his boredom. Heck, he'd been so bored he asked Natalie to make sure there were no photo shoots scheduled that day. 

"Just get some rest, Adrien. Go for a walk in the park to get some fresh air. No need to be a workaholic!” she scolded.

So he and Plagg had the day to themselves, but the little kwami was of no help. Between taking cat naps and bugging Adrien for cheese, it began to make his situation even worse. 

He finally decided he would indeed take a walk per Natalie's suggestion. Sneaking both his little black furry demigod and a slice of Camabert into his pocket, they took off to the park. 

It was a nice summer day. There were lots of families laughing and playing together, couples were sprawled on their picnic blankets, and friends tossed frisbees or kicked a black and white football around. The flowers were in full bloom, and despite the sun there was a nice breeze passing over him. What he would give to spend the day with someone. 

He sighed in exasperation, pulling out his phone, thinking about texting Nino how bored he was for the hundredth time. Scrolling through his contacts for the hell of it, he stopped a moment when he got to Ladybug's name. 

Maybe she'd want to hang out? Technically there was no crime, no patrol (unfortunately he'd had to ditch yesterday's because of a magazine shoot), and no danger in sight. Would she be down for such a thing?

"Well" he rationalized aloud, "Only one way to find out…"

So he shot her a simple text.

-What's up LB?

He prayed she wasn't busy today. Hopefully she'd respond quickly. Fortunately he waited maybe a minute at most before. 

-I worked this morning and now my friend has forced me to go shopping with her. Why what's up? Is something wrong?

Of course she'd assume something was wrong. and of course she already had plans. Ah, well, at least their texting session was giving him something to do.

-No, nothing bad I swear! Just bored.

-Thought I might send a text and see if you wanted to hang out. In costume of course. Sort of like a patrol but not. However, it seems you are otherwise occupied with your friend. 

The following text came back immediately. 

-Oh

Oh? He could see the ellipses noting that she was typing something. He drummed his fingers on the bench waiting for a response. 

-Just dying to see me are you? Missed me yesterday I take it? ;)

Did she just... 

Did she just flirt with him? Well, no. It was more of a tease than anything, but teasing was still a part of flirting. He stared at it wide eyed, jaw opening and shutting. This was new. 

She sent him another:

-Stunned silence I see? I've been known to have that effect on people…

Oh My God! He couldn't believe it! She was flirting with him. Well, two could play at this game. 

-Yes, but you know what would be even more stunning? Seeing you in person. ;)

He was sure she'd probably lit up seeing that flash across her screen. No doubt her friend was curious who she was texting. The response was still very quick. 

-Is that all you've got? Please chaton, you can beg better than that.

Okay, now he was the one turning red. Did. She. Just. Type. That!? He was pretty sure Plagg could hear his heart beat from inside his pocket. 

Another message flashed across the screen:

\- Repeat after me. My Lady...

His fingers flew across the keyboard. 

-My Lady

-Please

-Please

-Will You

-Will You

-Bestow me the honor

-Bestow me the honor

-Of your presence today?

-Of your presence today?

-Now all together. 

He smirked and replied back.  

-Now all together. 

-Smart ass. Just for that I may leave you to your boredom. 

Hell no!

-My a-paw-logies. It was an opportunity to good to pass up. But of course I should be delighted to ask my lady if she would please spend the rest of the afternoon with me. 

That should do it. But-

-Is that all? 

What did she mean all? Where was this coming from. 

-Um...pretty, pretty please?

-Hmmm...

She left him hanging for a solid two minutes. He could hear Plagg whining about how heavy he was breathing. He huffed and shoved the phone down on the bench only to pick it right back up when it gave out a 'ding' a moment later. 

-I'll think about it. 

Oh no she didn't... 

All that suspense. It had been nothing but a tease! He couldn’t believe this. He was about to give her another taste of her own medicine but she texted back.

-Just kidding! We should be finished in ten minutes. What do you say we meet at the usual spot in half an hour?

"She... I... Ugh... Fine!" He whined under his breath. 

-Half an hour on the dot my lady. I will be waiting with baited breath. <3 CN

Take that. 

-Don't pass out before I get there. See you soon. XOXO LB

He let out a series of unintelligible noises.

"What just happened?" He whispered aloud. 

"I don't know," Plagg grumbled from inside his pocket. "But it made you an utter mess. Are you sweating?"

"What? No!" Adrien attempted to fan himself idly. 

"You got riled up over some silly texting. What did Nino say to you?" Plagg whispered. 

"I wasn't talking with Nino," Adrien said sheepishly. 

"You did it then? You got man enough to text Marinette? Finally! I was worried you'd self combust."

"It wasn't Marinette either…” he laughed nervously.

He thought he kwami would continue his pestering, but instead the little cat like creature snuggled closer into the warmth of Adrien’s pocket letting out a yawn. 

“Well, whomever it was, tell them to stop it. I can hardly sleep with you breathing so hard."

The blonde rolled his eyes before standing up and practically skipping into a corner where he was sure no one would see him. 

"No sleeping now, Plagg. You've napped long enough."

“So? It's not like we're doing anything today."

"That's what you think," the model smirked. “Plagg, claws out!”

Before Plagg could question it, he was being sucked into the miraculous, transforming Adrien into Chat Noir. 

"I'll be there early," the newly transformed superhero thought aloud, "but at least I can be there to plan what I should say without Plagg's snoring."

Jumping across rooftops he waited at their spot until his Lady joined him, a few minutes ahead of schedule. 

"You're still breathing I see," she teased. 

"And you came early," he threw back at her. " So who is it that can't wait to see whom?"

“Well, since you're here first I'm going to have to go with you," she smirked. 

Why did she keep winning today? Where had this come from?

"Who are you and what have you done with Ladybug?" he pointed at her demandingly. 

"What do you mean? It's still me," she insisted. 

He waved his arms widely. 

"But you're flirting."

"Am I not allowed to do that?" she asked, snark laced delicately into her tone. 

He shook his head like a child and pouted.

“No. I'm the flirty one!" 

"Oh? Then what does that make me?"

"Everything else," he explained for her, like a kid presenting a science project. "You're the brains, the muscle, and the beauty, but I'm the humor and the charm. Got it?"

She shrugged. 

"Why can't we both just be everything?"

"Because!" 

"Because?"

She raised two perfect brows at him. He groaned. 

"What's come over you today?” he cried. 

"No clue, but I kind of like it don't' you?” she asked, giving him one of his catty winks. 

"I hate you," he huffed plopping on the ground and crossing his arms in anger. 

"Oh please," she brushed it off idly sitting next to him, legs in front of her and leaning back, supporting herself with her hands. "You love me."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You dooo..." she sang. 

He shook his head vigorously. 

"Not right now I don't."

"I can leave," she suggested. 

“Nooo!” he whined grabbing her arm to prevent her from getting up. “You promised to hang out with me!”

"Then say you love me," she demanded. 

‘Never!’ he thought selfishly. ‘Not until you stop this!’

"If I do will you let me be the flirty one again?" he wiggled his eyebrows. 

She stroked her chin in thoughtful consideration. He hated that she’d done this to him all day, this waiting game. It was torturous. He secretly loved it, but it was torturous! 

She finally turned to look at him and simply shrugged her shoulders. 

“Eh. Maybe.”

“Ladybug!!!”

She just let out a laugh. A beautiful, torturous, melodic laugh.

Their evening had continued on in much the same way, with her teasing him and him getting flustered. The tables had turned that night, it seemed. Yet, the next day that everything had gone back to normal with Chat being his usual flirty self and Ladybug being the collected and sometimes more flustered one.

He still wasn't sure what had come over her that day. That particular flirty girl hadn't made a full appearance again, but pieces of her did every once and a while, and he would be a liar if he did he didn't enjoy it a little.   
___

He could often find other reasons why he enjoyed flirting with his Lady, whether it be seeing her face light up with a smile, or the fact that she made it so easy to do so, or even that their banter just made him feel wonderful, but even those reasons boiled back down to the main five.  
   
Regardless, there wasn’t anyone else Chat Noir would rather flirt with, because Ladybug was the person who gave him the most freedom.


End file.
